


That's Inappropriate

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 8: Inappropriate Holiday Gift





	That's Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

Christmas at the bunker, and you were so excited you remind yourself of a kid waking up on Christmas morning. It was the first time in a while that you had your brothers, and Castiel there without there being a crisis. You had spent days picking out the best gifts for each of them, and you were giddy at the thought of watching them open them this morning. Though, you were trying to tone it back, just a little bit.

Grabbing your outfit choice for the day, you headed off to go and get a shower before your brothers got up and Cas arrived. You had decided that you were going to wow your angel with your Christmas outfit, as he really hadn't ever seen you in anything but jeans and shirts. Then again, most people hadn't seen you in anything but that.

You made the shower a quick one, trying to give yourself plenty of time to do all that you wanted to do that morning. Might as well make the most of the one day of the year when you all the three people you loved the most there with you for the holiday. Smiling at your reflection in the mirror, you set to work drying your hair as you hummed to yourself.

Twenty minutes later, you had your hair done and had shimmied into a red and green dress that actually looked good on you. It had cost more than any other piece of clothing that you owned, but if it made Castiel stare, then you would consider it money well spent. After years of knowing each other, and almost six months of dating, you were beyond the point of wanting to move further in your relationship.

Castiel, on the other hand, was trying not to anger your brothers by doing anything more than hugging and kissing you. Oh you knew about the threats they'd made toward him, but you were just going to have to put his fears to rest and remind him that you could make those choices on your own.

Shaking that out of your mind, you went off into the kitchen and set to work making breakfast, knowing it would rouse your brothers soon. The smell of coffee and food always got them up, and this morning would be no different really. And as per Dean's requests, you made sure to have bacon, lest you have to listen to him explaining why bacon made the world revolve. The worst part of that was the fact that Chuck agreed, and you couldn't really argue with God, could you?

“Y/N? You're up before ten and..okay, you're not Y/N are you?” Dean's voice came from behind you and you turned around with a smile at your older brother. He looked cautious at best as he took in your outfit and the fact that you were standing there making breakfast.

“Funny Dean, yes it's me. Merry Christmas, want some coffee?” You asked as you grinned at him and he raised his eyebrows a little before walking over to get his mug from the cabinet, “Yeah, Merry Christmas, Y/N.” Typical Dean, he wasn't entirely awake and you didn't mind the shortness of it as he fixed his coffee and took a drink from it with a contented sigh.

Leaning over, he kissed the side of your head on his way back toward the table to sit down with his coffee, “So I'm gonna assume the fancy dress is for Cas.” Glancing back at him over your shoulder, you nodded, “Of course it's for Cas, he is my boyfriend, Dean.” That earned you a disgusted look, he hated thinking about the two of you together because a) he was your brother and b) you guys were all family and it was weird for him to see you and Castiel being romantically involved.

“Morning Dean, Y/N. Breakfast smells great.” Sam said as he came into the kitchen, already fully dressed, compared to Dean still being in his pajamas and robe. Walking over to the counter beside you, Sam took down his mug and fixed his own coffee before slipping an arm around your waist and hugging you tight for a few seconds, dropping a kiss on the top of your head. Gently shooing him off, you finished cooking and then turned to get some plates down and carry them over to the table. Dean, though still not completely awake, got up and helped get the rest of the things you needed before sitting back down and pulling you down to sit beside him.

“Well, family breakfast time. Dig in, guys.” You said with a smile as the three of you fixed your plates and started eating, not really needing conversation to go with it. It was a comfortable quietness that just let you enjoy being with your brothers, without the world coming down around your ears. Because you generally ate less than the two of them, you finished first and cleaned up your things, taking them over to put them in the sink to wash up. You had just turned the water on when Sam stepped up and physically picked you up, turned, and sat you back on your feet facing the doorway of the kitchen, “You cooked, we'll clean up, Y/N”

Glancing back at him, you smiled and let it slide, there was no use fighting it anyway because Sam would always win and you knew it. Instead, you went off into the library where you'd set up the tree, making sure your decorations were as perfect as they could be. You just wanted this one day to be great, though it was already turning out to be wonderful.

A few minutes later, Sam walked into the room and put a hand on your shoulder as he looked at the tree, “The decorations look fine, Y/N. Stop worrying so much and just enjoy this for what it is.” He said warmly as he gave your shoulder a squeeze of reassurance. You laughed a little and then nodded, “Yeah, you're right, Sam. Thank you.” Letting his hand slide away from your shoulder, you went toward the tree to start sorting the presents out a little bit.

Behind you, you heard Dean come into the room, “As soon as Castiel gets here, we can open presents. He should be here any minute.”

And right on cue, the rustle of feathers signaled the arrival of the angel, though not how you expected him to show up in the bunker on Christmas. Your mouth fell open as you took in the sight of him standing there in absolutely nothing but a robe. A robe that wasn't even tied, and that was revealing more than you had ever seen of the angel before this moment, “Oh...”

“Damnit, Cas! Pants, man! That's as bad as when you showed up on my car naked, covered in honey and bees.” Dean yelled from behind you and your entire face turned bright red and you whipped around to face the opposite direction. Now you definitely want to drag him off to bed, and you were equally sure that your brothers were going to kill him. Dean looked disgusted and Sam just looked like he might be scarred for life.

Shifting a little, Cas pulled the robe together as a look of confusion crossed his face, “I'm sensing awkwardness.” You almost laughed at that, but somehow managed to keep from it as you focused your attention the floor.

“Yeah Cas, it's a little awkward when you show up like that. Where are your clothes?” Sam asked, trying to be the voice of reason as he gave a slightly strained smile to the angel. Who tilted his head a little as he focused his attention on Dean, “Gabriel said that I should give my body if I wanted to make a female happy.”

“Oh come on, Cas! That's my sister you're talking about!” Dean growled as you turned even more red, hoping you might just melt into the floor. Castiel still looked confused as he assessed the situation, “This is inappropriate...I see, my apologies. Perhaps I should do this in a more private setting.” He concluded as he reached out and put a hand on your shoulder, causing you to turn to look at him in shock. Had he just said that, in front of your brothers?

“Hey! You are not taking Y/N off somewhere to do the deed, Cas!” That was the last thing you heard before Castiel beat his wings and pulled you with him to what looked like a hotel room.

Turning to him, he looked a little chastened, “I should have asked Gabriel for more clarification before acting, my apologies.” Shaking your head, you laughed a little and then leaned up to give his lips a soft peck, “Yeah, that's not exactly the right thing to do in front of my brothers, Cas. Not exactly appropriate...but here, alone...I think I'd like that gift now.” His lips tugged up into a smile as you pulled him into a kiss, reassuring your angel that you did want that gift, very much so.

 


End file.
